The invention relates to a support beam in a coating system for coating a web of paper or cardboard.
DE-OS 39 25 517 discloses a support beam for coating systems which by pressure elements arranged parallel to its longitudinal axis, in the form of pressure hoses or pressure cylinders, can be bent along its longitudinal axis in order to thereby adjust a specific course of its longitudinal axis. This also for reason of compensating for external forces which act upon the support beam.
The problem underlying the invention is to simplify the structure of a support beam which is adjustable in its flexure.